leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 526 (+98) |mana = 200 (+30) |damage = 58 (+3.35) |range = 100 |armor = 19.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 3 (+0.4) |attackspeed = 0.657 (+2.63%) |dodge = 0 |speed = 320 }} Warwick The Blood Hunter is a Champion in League of Legends.Warwick Profile Page on the Official Web Page. Lore Once a man, Warwick was trained by the Alchemists of Zaun and later hired as a mercenary by the Noxian Army for their war against Ionia. An alchemical genius, he became known to the Ionians as the Deathmaker for the terror and destruction his creations sowed. Sequestered in his labs, he felt no responsibility for the death tolls these creations wrought. Eventually Soraka, a Ionian with the power of gods in her blood, had seen enough of the alchemist's predations. Something in her snapped, and she sacrificed her divinity to curse Warwick. She wanted him to feel revulsion at what he was, for him to dip his fingers in the blood he so often shed. Soraka cursed him to be a werewolf, a wild murderous beast. What Soraka did not anticipate was that Warwick would revel in his newfound lycanthropy. Turning his back on his human past, Warwick now revels in his physical prowess and bloodlust as a mercenary fighting on the Fields of Justice. As a werewolf, a form he now rarely leaves, Warwick is an unnatural predator. His enormous claws carve enemies to bits, temporarily quenching his eternal thirst to drain their lives, healing his wounds. Worse is when he leaps onto a foe like an animal, knocking the sense out of his prey under a flurry of slashing claws. The vestiges of a pack animal reside within him, he can also let loose a piercing howl, which echoes across the battlefield to both bolster and coordinate those who fight with him. Few can hide from the werewolf, especially once he catches the scent of blood and his hunger overtakes him. Though Warwick has been physically transformed, his nature has not; he is still a predator. Abilities Strategy *Warwick's strategy may vary from one to another, but it is known he is an excellent "jungler", many of the Warwick strategies could be easily adapted for any Summoner level. *His ultimate stacks on-hit effects Quotes Upon Selection *''"Let's make this fun."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Hmmm... I smell their stench."'' *''"It's only fun if they run."'' *''"It's time to hunt."'' *''"I'm hungry."'' *''"I'll feast on their bones."'' *''"This ends now."'' *''"Yeeees..."'' Taunt *''"Mmm...Delicious."'' Joke *''"All the better to eat you with my dear!"'' Trivia *Warwick is also the name of the county town of Warwickshire, England and the name of the town Warwick, Québec. *Warwick's Joke is a reference to the story "Little Red Riding Hood" in which the Wolf is dressed up as Little Red's Grandmother. Skins File:Warwick originalskin.jpg|Original Skin File:Warwick Greyskin.jpg|"Refer A Friend Program" Grey WarwickRefer A Friend File:Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|Urf The Manatee SkinHappy Urf Day, Everyone! References Category:Champions